


【VJIN】由10岁到20岁

by kangkuku



Category: bts, 防弹少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangkuku/pseuds/kangkuku
Summary: OOC/短完/OElof=winterbeartaetaebug/错字不更改 仅存档用





	【VJIN】由10岁到20岁

**Author's Note:**

> OOC/短完/OE
> 
> lof=winterbeartaetae  
bug/错字不更改 仅存档用

01 十岁

金泰亨是金硕珍养大的，这句话并不多贴切，毕竟金泰亨到金硕珍家里的时候已经十岁了，可是在金泰亨心里，他就是被金硕珍养大的。

他对自己的十岁以前没有什么连续性的记忆，但是有很清晰的场景记忆。他能记得三岁自己弄丢母亲给自己买东西的钱然后被狠狠地骂了一顿，可能还被打了，因为记忆里脸颊火辣辣地疼；他能记得自己五岁的时候做噩梦在夜醒来，看手机发现已经是周日，想起来自己作业没写，但是明天周一要上学然后爬起来写作业，后来爸妈帮他转了一个弯，他才发现，噢，过了零点就是第二天了，所以白天起来还是周日，不是周一，可那个晚上的金泰亨还是一边红着眼睛一边把作业写完了，这算是他的糗事之一；他还记得八岁的哪个早晨的另一件糗事——他推开房间门看见沙发上坐着一个眼睛弯弯的哥哥，脸蛋很漂亮，突然何就想到昨天在隔壁家姐姐的书桌上看见的花里胡哨的小说封面，封面上是被画得华华丽丽的人物，染着金色头发的男人，他看了觉得鸡皮疙瘩，看到这个哥哥的时候却无缘无故的想起来了那个书封上面画出来的漂亮男人，于是金泰亨见到金硕珍的第一面是：“啊！我见过这个哥哥的！”

父母从事文学工作的，对视一眼，不约而同地笑了。金泰亨理所当然的没读过中国经典红楼梦，那不是韩国小学生的必读经典，所以他不知道贾宝玉见到林黛玉的第一眼就说了‘这个妹妹我曾见过的’，不知道自己居然意外的和别人的故事里有过前缘，于是刻意照应的台词给撞到了一起去。他和金硕珍并没有那样的前缘，只能说金硕珍的脸的确好看，才能和言情小说的漫画人物封面有得一拼，让小学生金泰亨说出了这样的话，让他们由此延伸出了后缘。

最后也是最深刻的场景记忆，是坐上了父母的车后，在山上的高速撞上了大暴雨，意外也不过发生在瞬息之间，他对车是怎么被卷入车祸那一段没有什么记忆了，他只知道连续十辆车相撞，他是那场事故里唯一的幸存者，他从前的记忆都变得断断续续，可他活下来是不幸之中的万幸。

大难不死，必有后福，于是他遇到了他的福，他觉得应该叫金硕珍。

双亲离世，文字工作者没有什么富余的财产，金硕珍是他们表亲中远亲那一边，可是在谁也不愿意站出来的时候，他又一次出现在了他病房的门口，对他微微笑笑，那幅度着实微小，金泰亨险些没有看出他是在微笑，只觉得他眼里充溢着情绪盖灭了笑容，可能是悲伤，可能是同情。

“你想跟着我走吗？”他伸手摸了摸金泰亨的脸，好温暖的掌心，金泰亨不自觉地点了点头。

彼时他还不知道自己父母已然离世，记忆难以连续起来，也让他短暂的忘记了双亲，但他还是想，这大概是一种背叛。

可是背叛了谁呢？他想不起来了，再想脑子会痛，但是如果不想心好像会痛。

这样满是伤痕的事实，金硕珍本不必告诉他，可是他还是在带他出院的当天，也带他去了墓园。墓园，他不知道要看谁，于是天真充当了最锋利的利刃，他拉着金硕珍的手，问，躺在里面的人是谁。

金硕珍的温柔的，他对此从来没有疑问，可是等到很久以后他也不懂当时的金硕珍为什么那么狠心，一面摸着他的脑袋，像是在安抚他，又像是让他不要逃走，因为在金硕珍蹲下来与他平视的那瞬间，金泰亨就想拔腿跑走了，可他哪也去不了，因为事实下一秒就到他的耳边——“泰亨，是你的父母……这里面，长眠的，是你的父母。”

回忆起来还觉得手脚冰凉。他不恨金硕珍，他恨自己的天真，恨自己记忆的缺失，恨自己当时没有拔腿而逃，恨自己听到那句话的一瞬间，居然想不起来父母的面庞。

十岁的金泰亨，停顿了很久，才流出来眼泪。

“对不起，我忘记了。”

跟谁对不起，又忘记了什么，他自己好像也弄不清，只是自然而然的，说了出来。

“对不起。”

他说了对不起，可是没有人能原谅他。

他就虚无的握着金硕珍的手，很怕他松开，自己在这个世界上就是虚空一样了，这样的形容当然不是十岁的金泰亨能形容出的，他只是害怕那个人把自己丢下，让自己在人间找不到方向。

满是刀剑的人间，他很怕自己动一动，就会有刀往他的脖子上砍下来。

金泰亨不信教，因为他父母不信教，可他总是相信有神。

那个夜晚，他在他的房间里，金硕珍睡在客厅，他就在他房间的床上，第一次有了清晰流泪的记忆，他咬着被子呜咽着，怕金硕珍听到一点声音，向神发出自己的祈求。

祈求父母原谅他的天真、他的无心、他的记忆缺失。

祈求他真正的福报已经到来。

祈求金硕珍不放开他的手。

祈求自己未来不孤身一人。

他迷迷糊糊地睡着，有人用温暖的掌心抚着他的脸，一点柔软落到他的眼角。

他听到朦胧中有人跟他说：“晚安。”

02 十五岁

即使活到了二十岁，金泰亨还是觉得那天晚上是神听到了他的呓语，所以十年以来一直觉得人间有神，但他依然不信教，因为金硕珍不信教。

他从十岁起，像是月亮绕地球，地球绕太阳一样，眼里开始理所当然的只有金硕珍。性格原因他从来不缺朋友，但是在十五岁，以叛逆为崇高的那个年纪里，所有人都知道金泰亨从来不允许别人在背后说他哥一点坏话，他哥是最年轻也最不让人讨厌的年级长，但即使如此还是会恶言恶语成堆反馈到金硕珍耳朵里。

金泰亨在高一的夏天，第一次打架，就是和高二一群从学校办公室里骂骂咧咧出来的小混混，只是因为捕捉到了对方话里面的“金硕珍那个狗崽子——”，他就上前去给了那个男人一拳。

很幼稚，但是出拳的时候很爽快——挨打的时候当然就不爽快了，对方不是一个两个人，而是十一、十二个人，他原本去办公室找金硕珍的日程，就被迫更改成校门口1v10的剧情，很可惜的是金泰亨没学过打架，不能像小时候隔壁姐姐的言情小说里的男主角，背着女主角处理好所有事情，他挨打的事情不用第二天，那天下午回到家的时候，光靠伤口就跟金硕珍坦白了。

“怎么了？”

“打架了。”金泰亨在被金硕珍拉着走的时候还遮遮掩掩了一下自己的伤口，被金硕珍冷着脸按在沙发上坐下来，就只敢像小时候刚到金硕珍家打碎了一只碗的时候，拘谨的握着手，等着自己被宣判。

“谁看不出来你打架了，问你为什么打架——金泰亨。”

“没什么特别的原因，就打了。”

“……是我对你疏于管教了吗？”金硕珍一面给他上着药，一面抿着唇，“金泰亨，你是不是可以独立了，虽然才十五岁，你是不是觉得你可以独立了？”

金泰亨原本觉得打架并不是什么事情，虽然他从前没做过，可他身边有的是打了架还能全身而退的人，也有在家长那里反而得了甜枣子的人，但他知道打架不是什么光荣，他只是觉得有些委屈，他为了金硕珍站出来，得到的是金硕珍的训斥——可是，比起训斥，他更害怕的是‘独立’，那两个字像是给了他当头一棒。

他不是不愿意独立，他只是不想松开金硕珍的手，而不放手，他就必须‘不独立’，他要一直赖在金硕珍身边才对，为什么——

“我没有。”金泰亨要急死了，可是他张张嘴，只能干巴巴的说这三个字，然后重复，“我没有。”

就像那个昏暗的十岁，在墓园里，他重复着说，“对不起。”

金硕珍叹了一口气：“那为什么？你不是会去招惹别人的人，但是他们也不是说随便抓着谁就打了，你不会是别人的目标——所以为什么？”

“……他们骂你。”金泰亨想，他是不是讲得不太明了，可他想不到更明了的说法了，他只是看着金硕珍漂亮的眼睛，像黑曜石，他想。

“所以你就站出来出头了——我是什么玻璃心娃娃吗，轻而易举的听到中学生几句辱骂就会受不了？”

金泰亨很难过。

其实他的确很怕金硕珍会难过，可是他深知金硕珍不会为了这种事情难过，可就算这样，他站出去挥出去那一拳，想得不是金硕珍会不会难过，他只是——他只是单纯不想让那些人用语言侮辱金硕珍。

他想，他捍卫的可能不是金硕珍的想法，而是他心里的金硕珍，他舍不得让他心里的金硕珍受到一点侮辱，可是他心里的金硕珍又是什么样呢——金泰亨看着金硕珍直视他的那双眼睛，觉得自己头脑有点发昏。

“是我受不了。”于是他低下头，不再看金硕珍。

令他意外的是，这句话过后，直到给他上完药，金硕珍都没有再说一句话。而他头脑实在是有些昏沉沉的，大概是疲惫感终于席卷他的身体，他连衣服都不想脱，脱了袜子就靠着床睡觉，头还是钝钝地疼。

他被金硕珍从床上拽着坐起来，十五岁的人，被比自己大了十岁的哥哥脱光了上衣，只留一条底裤，让他自己坐到浴缸里，居然还像十岁的时候。

那个时候受伤出院，在医院里有专门的护理人员帮忙洗澡，回了家就变成金硕珍亲力亲为，他想不通二十岁的金硕珍怎么会有这么强大的力量，帮他洗澡，给他做饭，还要帮他擦掉睡着后流的眼泪。

而十五岁，他头脑昏沉的坐在浴缸里，在热水的浇灌下肌肉一点点苏醒，慢慢酸疼的感觉就漫了上来，头脑也渐渐清醒，他抬头，看见的时候金硕珍正罩着他，越过他头顶去够热水的按钮，帮他调水温——肩膀真宽，金泰亨想，他以后也要有这么宽的肩膀，才能把哥一整个罩到怀里。

金泰亨入了迷一般的看着金硕珍的下颌，刚好与调好水温后低头给他洗头的金硕珍四目相对，他又有些发愣，愣神之间，一只被温水泡了过后、湿润且温暖的手覆上了他的眼睛，隔着眼皮，能感受到指节轻轻的用力，他有些安心，不自觉的蹭了蹭，又被往后按着，大概就是让他不要动了。

他就乖乖地，等金硕珍给他淋湿头发，把手撤走，又给他洗头，他其实很怕稍微动一下眼皮，洗发水就会流下来，可他还是去看金硕珍的下颔，他甚至有些自私的想往后靠，干脆把哥的衣服弄湿，让他和自己一起洗澡好了。

太自私了——金泰亨闭了闭眼。

如果我足够自私。

——金硕珍低下头来，双手让金泰亨的脑袋往后稍仰，帮他把刘海撩上去。

如果…

——金泰亨再次睁开眼，两个人四目相对。

我足够…

——“在想什么？”

自私。

——“没什么。”

03 二十岁

金泰亨其实搞不懂自己为什么会梦到十五岁，那个时候自己和金硕珍的关系还没有那么僵，他们还只是表亲，尽管没有那没亲吧——当然也比现在好。

和金硕珍关系变僵的开启是十八岁的成人日。

他没有过生日的习惯，以前就没有，但是金硕珍每年生日都会给他拎个蛋糕回来，或大或小，也有过两个人一起吃的时候，后来就变成他一个人的蛋糕了，吃不完就第二天再吃，或者干脆扔掉。

金硕珍也给他做过海带汤，他问为什么不给他煮面，金硕珍说他还没到吃长寿面的年纪。

十八岁的那个夜晚，准确来说应该是凌晨，他从十七岁过渡到十八岁的那个凌晨，彼时的金泰亨已经大一，而金硕珍像是陷入了应酬的旋涡——所有韩国人的二十八岁都是这样的吗？他不知道。他只知道二十五岁的金硕珍放弃了继续当最年轻的年级长，重新考了研究生，好不容易正式步入社会，一年365天，像是有300天都在应酬。

那个夜晚，他就坐在沙发上等金硕珍回来，门被推开的那一瞬间，最先闻到的是女人的香水味，金硕珍摸索着坐到他身边来，他才闻到了他衣袖带着烤肉店的味道。

手碰到金泰亨的手臂后，金硕珍微微正坐，含含糊糊地问：“为什么还没睡？”

黑暗里，他们两个人并肩坐着，谁也没有站起来去开灯，金硕珍像是累极了，半昏地倒在沙发上。

“哥身上有女人的香水味。”

“嗯——同事！”

金硕珍想站起来，但是头可能实在是晕得过分，金泰亨沉默着站起来去扶他，却在下一秒被连带着一起倒在了沙发上。

被唇边的烧酒气味一起压倒。

被百合香水一起覆盖。

被金硕珍眼里的诧异击中。

金泰亨没有让金硕珍起来，他像是尝到了金硕珍喝过的烧酒一样，他也像是不胜酒力地醉了，于是就这样一只手拉着金硕珍的手腕，另一只手摁着金硕珍的后脑勺，唇和唇彼此相触，他拿舌头撬开了金硕珍没完全合拢的齿关。

金泰亨觉得自己就像喝醉了，但是却又停不下来的进一步掠夺，女人的香水味时时刻刻从鼻腔刺激他的大脑，他又知道自己是清醒的。

不仅是清醒的，甚至是愤怒的，他的心脏，他的想法，都被百合花香给包裹起来了，然后全都燃烧成了愤怒，这样的愤怒促使金硕珍没办法逃离小自己十岁弟弟的桎梏，没办法逃离金泰亨还留有薄荷牙膏香气的嘴，没办法让同样温暖的躯体在这个沙发上分开。

“哥，我喜欢哥，哥一直知道吧？”

“从什么时候开始的，哥是不是比我更清楚。”

“哥却这样对我，我只是吻了哥——哥会生气吧？然后又要丢下我，又要不爱我了。”

“而我只是想让哥知道，多强硬我都做得出来，可是我不愿意。”

金泰亨声音哑哑的，他觉得下一秒自己就要哭出来了，可他不愿意哭，他不想感动自己。

“因为我知道哥不愿意。”

他知道自我感动没什么用，因为金硕珍不爱他。

直到现在金泰亨也觉得自己实在是太自私，他十五岁不自私的想法不知道去哪里了，高中三年他都在想是不是自己让金硕珍从年级长上下来的，而金硕珍一直告诉他不是这样的，只是因为想挑战自我。

托他想要挑战自我的福，所有人都羡慕金泰亨每天都能见到金硕珍，因为新的年级长是烦人的中年大叔，以后可能还会有更年轻的年级长，但是再也不会有金硕珍了。

而金泰亨，自私自利的霸占了金硕珍八年，终于在第八年开始，没有办法去忍耐，他想要亲吻金硕珍的本心。

什么时候发现的？是少年的春梦，还是春梦过后的梦遗？是十五岁第一次想要和金硕珍一起洗澡的、过于直白的想法，还是十八岁时被百合香水冲昏了头脑，不自觉吻下去的时候才发现的？

无论是什么时候，那年冬天，他贴着金硕珍温暖的身体，对着他的唇吻下去的时候，就知道自己做错了，他的神没有了，神不会告诉他这算不算有罪，但他猜金硕珍不会再原谅他了。

而金硕珍才是他的神。

他十岁的时候，把他从病房里领出去的神；他十五岁的时候，给他擦药的神；整整八年，都在用自己的方式来爱他的神，而他却奢求他的神用更加人类的方法来爱他。

他怎么敢这样盼望？可他偏偏像路西法，要领着天使去背叛上帝，他带着胆子，吻住了金硕珍的唇。

他没有认错，没有说哥我错了，他非要说，说我爱你哥，哥，我爱你。

可他知道金硕珍不会爱他。

即将二十岁的金泰亨，站在挪威的土地上睁开眼睛，冰天雪地覆盖下来，他想到还有一个小时金硕珍生日就要过去了。

他像上一年一样给金硕珍发了生日快乐的短信，他猜朋友已经帮他把礼物给金硕珍寄了过去。

今年的金硕珍三十岁，他和金硕珍有两年没有面对面坐下来说话，他的银行卡定期总有钱汇入，他猜金硕珍还把他当刚成年的小孩，怕他没有钱花，怕他不开口，但是一旦金泰亨开口找他，他就装死不回应。

金泰亨通过学校到了挪威当交换生，他向来喜欢冬天的他自己，而挪威让他觉得自己一直活在秋冬季节，让他一直活得像金泰亨一点。

电话突然嗡嗡地想起来，他接起来的时候没有看联系人，暗自在心里希望是他的神重新回到他身边，但是并不是。

电话那边的女生用着拙劣的韩语说：“V，祝你生日快乐！”

说完过后又变成了挪威语：“——是你的生日吗？因为我看你的日历上这一天标红了，所以才冒昧的打电话过来了，如果不是的话，很抱歉。”

金泰亨笑笑：“不是，不过也不用抱歉，谢谢你在这个时候打电话给我。”

“哈嗯——为什么这么说？”

“嗯…就只是谢谢。”

谢什么呢？大概是谢谢她让自己从纠结里短暂的走出来了。

这通电话让金泰亨稍微从回忆里醒过来了，十二月的挪威已经在下雪了，傍晚的挪威已经把月亮挂起来了，而韩国此时此刻正在向第二天行驶，他猜韩国应该也在下雪，不知道金硕珍有没有去应酬，又或者他已经和百合香气的主人交往了，甚至结婚了而没有告诉他？他都无所谓了，他不是什么想等金硕珍的长情人士，只是两年还太短，让他的感情还停留在和金硕珍在一起的时候。

那么金硕珍呢？他的生活是那么的快节奏，以至于他想离开自己就离开，想辞职就辞职，想和谁出去吃饭就去，那样的金硕珍，大概还会继续在那样快节奏的生活里不爱他。

金泰亨也不知道自己能等多久，可能总有一天不会等了，可能还会继续等下去。

但是在挪威的12月4日还没有过去的时候，他透着玻璃看到外边的雪慢慢的下着，而他的回忆，想到的还是两年前的吻。

就让他再暂时，不从回忆里走出去吧。

手机在桌子上又震动了，金泰亨把它拿起来，看到的就是屏保上，三个韩语，拼拼凑凑出来了他最熟悉的名字——那一刻，金泰亨觉得鼻尖顶着的玻璃窗户变热了、韩国和挪威的雪一同融化了，他心尖上的一角一开始涌出热流。

金硕珍：在挪威过得好吗？

END


End file.
